


Breathe

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [74]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breathplay, Cute Ending, Dark, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Memory Alteration, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Rape, UNSAFE EVERYTHING, Unconsciousness, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean puts Castiel in a breath control hood without telling him how it works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Rape, EXTREMELY unsafe practices, and temporary brain damage.

“Cas, baby, you’re gonna pass out if you don’t stop panicking,” Dean warns as he slowly fucks in and out of Cas. The feeling of his pet clenching around him while he struggles for air is amazing. Cas is frantic, clawing at him desperately and wordlessly begging him to take off the hood, to let him breathe, but Cas needs to figure it out on his own.

 

Cas whimpers beneath him and starts to hyperventilate, struggling to gasp air through the tiny hole he’s just figured out he needs to suck into his mouth if he wants to breathe. Dean almost feels bad for sticking it on him and locking it up without telling his pet how the device worked, but he can’t feel too bad with how Castiel’s greedy little hole keeps swallowing him up and sucking him in as the former angel struggles for oxygen.

 

Sam had screamed at him to stop at first, had begged him to take off the hood and torture him instead of Castiel. Dean had taken away his voice because it had been irritating. He reads Sam’s mind and chuckles. “Relax, Sammy, I’m not gonna kill him and take away your precious little cuddle toy. I’ll even let you take care of him when I’m all done, okay?”

 

He tries to read Castiel’s mind and doesn’t find much, which is a little worrying, but not enough to get him to stop. “This is fun,” he says conversationally. “It’s been, what? Seven minutes? Brain damage sets in after only three.” He hears Sam start to struggle harder against his bonds and grins. Castiel is beginning to stop struggling, oxygen-starved muscles failing while his brain starts to shut down. “I wonder what would happen if I killed him, just for a second?” Sam’s body starts to thrash and he starts to scream at him in his mind - _You bastard, I know you’re listening, let him go, please, I’ll do anything, just let him go!_

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t do it. It’s just fun to think of what would happen if I did.” Castiel’s muscles go loose as he looses consciousness and Dean groans in frustration. He rips the hood off Castiel’s head so he can breathe again – he doesn’t want to _kill_ him, after all – and continues to fuck into his pet’s slick, loose hole. He smiles down at Cas as the former angel regains consciousness.

 

“Master, please,” he gasps. “Couldn’t... Couldn’t breathe and I needed, and I couldn’t-” He draws in a deep, shuddering breath and starts to cry. “I couldn’t breathe and I needed you to take the hood off and you wouldn’t and, and, and-” He starts to sob and turns away.

 

“Shh, baby,” Dean soothes. “I’m gonna heal you and make you and Sammy forget in a minute, okay? Just be a good little angel for me and stay nice and tight while I finish up.” He runs his hands down Castiel’s chest and his pet arches into the touch and tightens his hole obediently. “Good boy, Cas. You feel so fucking good around me, mmm.” He moans and comes buried inside Cas.

 

When he pulls out, he kisses his pet and heals him with a glowing touch while he implants false memories of a generic, every-day play session inside his and Sam’s minds.

 

He climbs off the bed, unties Sam, and gives his brother back his voice. “Why don’t you go take care of Cas now, Sammy? I think he needs a little special attention today. Go ahead and spoil him a little bit; you’re dismissed for the rest of the day.”

 

He lingers just outside the doorway and listens as Sam approaches Cas. “Hey, sweetie, that was a little intense, right? How about I run us a bubble-bath and give you a little massage; then we can cuddle. Would you like that?”

 

He stays just long enough to hear Castiel squeal, “Bubble bath cuddles!” 


End file.
